The Cutting Edge
by SynfullySweet1327
Summary: Jackie has been a long time fan of the WWE but she never dreamed she's actually meet Edge let alone sleep with him.


Ring rats, that's what they call us. I hate the term. I'm not a rat and I'm offended to be called so. Ring rats, for those of you unfamiliar with the term, are the equivalent for WWE Superstars as groupies are to rockstars, girls who go to the hotels that the WWE Superstars are staying at in hopes of getting lucky with one.

I didn't intentionally become a ring rat. The one night I went to a WWE show at the Meadowlands in New Jersey, not far from where I live. Afterwards my friend Jen, my sister Amanda, and I went out to a bar that just happened to be inside the hotel that WWE was staying at, unbeknownst to us. We were in there for a while when Edge, Christian, Matt hardy, and a few other wrestlers walked in. I guess I caught Edge's eye cause I'd catch him checking me out but when I'd look he'd look away. It was cute in a way. Finally he got up and came to the table where we were sitting.

"Hi my name is Adam, but you can call me Edge if you want." He said extending his hand towards me.

"I'm Jacklyn, Jackie for short." I said taking his hand. "And there was no need to introduce yourself. I know who you are." I said pulling apart my zip up hoodie to reveal his sex and violence t-shirt.

"A gentleman always introduces himself regardless." He replied. "So can I buy you a drink?"

"Yeah sure. Gin and Tonic please."

"Alright, be right back."

After he left Amanda, Jen, and I burst into peels of excited shrieks, which is something we don't do too often.

"Oh my God Jacks, Edge!" Jen said excitedly.

"I know!"

"How the hell?" Amanda asked not even being able to form a full sentence.

"I don't know. Shh shh here he comes." I said and we went back to playing it cool. He put the drink down in front of me.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, and by the way I totally saw that."

"Saw what?"

"Oh my God, Edge!" Then he let out a high pitch shriek which just made us laugh.

"Oh you did?" I said all three of us looking embarrassed.

"Yeah and I have to say I'm flattered." He laughed.

"Oh ok good." We laughed back. "So what's it like working for the WWE?" I asked.

"It's pretty cool ya know. I'm doing what I love, I get to travel to different places and meet new people, and I get to do things that other people don't get to do."

"That sounds awesome."

"Hey Jacks, we're gonna go talk it up with Matt and Christian over there, they're giving us the look." Amanda said.

"Alright just don't do anything I would." I replied and both her and Jen got up and headed to where Matt and Christian were sitting.

"So what do you do?" Edge asked me.

"Oh I'm a waitress, not as interesting as your job I'm sure but it's not too bad. I at least get to meet new people everyday." I laughed.

"That's true, that's very true." He laughed back.

After an hour or so and a few drinks later I was a little tipsy, used poor judgment, and next thing I knew Edge and I were in his hotel room getting down and dirty. Needless to say when I woke in the morning I felt dirty as sin. I've never slept with anyone I've picked up in a bar before. I half expected him to toss money on the bed for me but instead he said something that shocked me.

"I had a really great time with you last night, and I don't just mean the sex. You think I could get your number and I could call you next time I'm in town?"

"Yes absolutely." I replied. At least now I didn't feel so dirty.

For two years he texted me every once in a while just to say hi and see how things are going and he'd call me when he was gonna be in the area. He'd always get me tickets for the show, and then we'd meet up afterwards. For two years we did this and all of it led up to the predicament I'm in now.

It's been almost three months since I've seen him last. Three months and I haven't slept with anyone but him. Three months since I became pregnant with his child. I know most of you are thinking she did it on purpose trying to trap him in a relationship, but it was as simple as forgetting to take my monthly pill although I remember taking it. Regardless here I am now three months pregnant and I'm sitting in my room with Amanda and Jen with my phone in my hand and his number up on the screen just waiting for me to push talk.

"I can't." I say letting the phone drop to the bed.'

"You have to." Amanda says.

"Yeah Jacks, he needs to know." Jen adds. "He'll be back here in a couple months and when he calls you and you tell him you're not gonna come he's gonna know something's up."

"And besides you don't wanna go through this alone." Amanda adds.

"Not only that I'm sure you don't want your child growing up without a father."

"Good point." I sigh, pick up the phone and hit talk.

"_Hello?"_ He answers after a few rings.

"Hey Adam, it's Jackie."

"_Hey girl, what's up?"_ I can tell he's happy to hear from me.

"Nothing much, you?"

"_Eh, just driving to Philly for the pay-per-view tomorrow night."_

"That's cool. Listen I really need to talk to you, it's important."

"_OK shoot."_

"I'd rather do it in person, if you don't mind?"

"_Not at all. Hey do you wanna come to the pay-per-view tomorrow night? We can meet up afterwards and talk."_

"Yeah sure that sounds awesome_._"

"_Alright, I'll leave three tickets for you at the box office."_

"Sweet, thanks Adam. So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"_Tomorrow. Bye Sweetheart."_

"Bye."

"Well what he say?" Amanda asks.

"Girls get your over night bags ready cause we're going to Philly for the pay-per-view."

"Seriously?" Jen asks.

"Yup, he's leaving three tickets for us and I'm gonna meet up with him afterwards."

"Fucking A. I get to see Christian again." She says with a dreamy look on her face and then runs off to go pack along with Amanda.

** Next day, after the pay-per-view**

"Oh my God that was fucking amazing." Amanda says.

"I know, he got us such great seats!" Jen adds. "I don't care what you say Jacks, I think he likes you like that." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"No way." I scoff. My phone goes off indicating that I got a text. I open it.

"Meet me around back, just tell em Edge sent ya."

"Alright girls this is it." I say closing my phone. "Can you tell?"I ask tugging on my shirt.

"No, now stop fidgeting, everything will be fine, and don't forget to fill us in."

"I won't. Where are you guys going?"

"To meet up with Christian and Matt. Amanda replies.

"Alright, I'll call you later." I hug both of them and then head around to the back of the arena. "Edge is looking for me." I tell the one security guard and he lets me pass. Edge and I saw each other at the same time. He's standing by his car talking with Jericho and Orton.

"Jackie." He says and motions for me to come over. "This is Chris and Randy. Guys this is Jackie." They both extend their hands which I take.

"So how's you like the pay-per-view?" Chris asks me.

"It was awesome!" I say.

"Good glad you liked it."

"So you're the chick that Edge won't stop talking about." Randy says smiling. "You must be something special."

"Alright time to go." Edge says opening the door of his car.

"No wait, he talks about me?"

"Constantly. See how he's getting all embarrassed now?" Randy laughs. Edge did look a little flustered. He got into the car.

"Aw, Edge don't be like that." I say opening the passenger side door and climbing in.

"Like what? I'm not like anything." He says trying to play it off.

"Yeah ok." I laugh. He pulls out of the driveway and drives two blocks to the Hampton Inn.

"So you wanna go get a drink or something?" He asks when we enter the lobby.

"Nah I don't feel like drinking and I'm sure you're tired."

"Yeah, good point. Come on." He says slinging an arm across my shoulders. The ride in the elevator and the walk to the room was relatively quiet. "So what did you wanna talk about?" He asks as he closes the door to the hotel room and I go sit on the bed.

"Well I have, I mean we have a slight problem."

"Well spill it." He says taking off his shirt and going into the bathroom.

"We, I'm, we're." I can't get the words to form in my mouth.

"Let me guess you've fallen deeply in love with me, is that it?"He says jokingly from the bathroom.

"No, I mean, I like you a lot, I care about you but I don't think I love you."

"Ok so what? It's not like you're pregnant or anything right?" I'm silent. "Right?" He asks popping his head out of the bathroom to look at me. I look away as tears run down my face. "Jacks please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was."

"Who's the …"

"You are." I cut him off.

"You sure?" I nod.

"I haven't been with anyone else since the last time you and me got together."

"Oh man." He said rubbing his hand over his face. "You're sure." I nod.

"I know how this sounds but it's not on purpose, I mean for it to happen. Adam I don't know what to do." I bury my face in my hands. "I'm not trying to force you into a relationship or anything but I just thought you should know." I sob. He sits on the bed next to me and pulls me into his arms.

"Shh, we'll think of something." He says kissing my forehead. "You weren't thinking about aborting it were you?"

"No, I don't believe in that sort of thing for one, and two it's too late. I think they'll only do that in the first month, it's my third. Why is that what you want?"

"No, no I don't want you to. I was just making sure you weren't going to." I nod.

"Listen, if it's easier for you, cause I know you have your own life and don't need to be staked down, I will walk out that door right now and you can pretend that I never existed. I'm capable of raising this child by myself and you can go on with your life."

"No, I don't like that option either. I never run from my mistakes."

"So then tell me what you would like to do then." He slides back against the head board of the bed.

"First I want you to come here." I slide back between his legs and into his arms. "Secondly I just want to say that we've been meeting like this for what? Two years?" I nod. "And I just want to let you know I don't do this sort of thing with any other girl." I look at him. "I know it sounds crazy, but I don't. Anyway over these past two years I've developed feelings for you, I'm not saying it's love, but I do care for you and I think the only way that everything will work out for the best is if we're together."

"Wait are you asking me to…?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Really?" He nods. "Yes, Adam I would love to." I say kissing him.

** About 6 months later**

I lay in the hospital bed exhausted, but I have a smile on my face as I watch Edge cradling his son in his arms, we decided to name him Christian, after his uncle Jay's wrestling name. He looks up at me with a smile on his face and he comes and hands me the baby, then kisses me softly on the lips.

"He's just so perfect. I am so proud of you." He says as he kisses the side of my head. "You are absolutely amazing."

"Thank you." I say as the nurse comes in to take Christian to the nursery and I hand him to her. I yawn as they leave the room.

"Tired baby?' Edge asks gently stroking my cheek. I nod.

"A little."

"Well get some rest ok? I've got something to take care of. I'll be back later to see you."

"Alright see you later." He kisses me goodbye and leaves as I drift off to sleep. I get a few hours a sleep before I wake up, a few minutes later Edge walks in.

"Hey you." He says.

"Hey."

"Listen I have something I want to say."

"Alright."

"Jakcie these past almost three years with you have been amazing. You remember when I asked you out I had feelings for you?" I nod. " Well baby those feeling have turned into love. I love you Jackie, and baby I want to make everything right." He takes a little black box out of his pocket and takes my left hand before getting down on one knee. "Jackie baby, will you marry me?"

"Yes Adam, I will." I smile as he slides the ring on my finger. He stands and kisses me.

"I love you." He says keeping our noses pressed together.

" I love you too."


End file.
